


Be my ghost captain

by Pegas



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Master/Servant, Older Man/Younger Man, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegas/pseuds/Pegas
Summary: Martin is a middle aged man that always wanted adventures in his life. Soon his wishes will come true with his new captain. A ghost captain in the presence of a young boy. But what will be the price of his new life?





	1. Waiting for a legend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiaChase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/gifts).



What am I doing? Wait in God’s Hand at eclipse to see the Silent Leviathan, the legendary ghost ship. That’s what the old lady in the tavern said. So I came here with nothing but a little bit stock and a small boat. Now I’m here after three days of sailing and the eclipse is visible on the sky but there is no ghost ship around.

Eclipse is about to end and I came here for nothing. I could have been getting drunk at the tavern and celebrate the Eye of Poseidon Festival but no, I HAD to go searching for a ghost ship that doesn’t even exist. The legends say clearly. The ship has no crew and always silent and always sails in a grey mist that makes it look like a long trail of a snake... or a leviathan. That’s where her name comes from. 

They also say that anyone who manages to get on that ship will be her captain. That’s why I came here right? Because I don’t have near enough gold to buy a ship and I can’t sail everywhere with my old boat. I tried to find someone who would take me in their crew but no one trusts me because of my... dirty past. 

I murmur some profanities under my breath as I take a last look around the shore. Fucking nothing. I missed the biggest festival ever for nothing. This was a once in a lifetime chance and I wasted it like everything else in my life. Maybe I should just stay on this island and don’t go back. It would be better for everyone. No one would miss me after all. 

———————————————————

I look up to the eclipse... it’s almost over. I look back down at the ocean and I see her. Covered in grey mist, approaching slowly, almost in a magical way. The legends were right. From far away she really looks like a leviathan. No sound emerges from her, not even croaks and grumbles of the planks nor the rustling of the sails. 

But one thing is wrong. The ship has a crew but only one person. A young lad that is wearing a grey captain jacket and white pants. He doesn’t have shoes but he has a captain hat on, grey just like his jacket. He is standing in front of the rudder, turning the ship towards the island.

I hastily get up and run towards the ship. Shouting at the lad to take him with me.

“Hey lad! Over here! Take me with you!” 

Ah my damned legs. I guess I passed my prime. Being 37 and living most of your life fishing doesn’t really help you strengthen your legs. But to my luck lad notices me and somehow the whole ship immediately stops on its tracks. Maybe I shouldn’t be surprised... it is a ghost ship after all. 

——————————————————

I get closer to the ship’s side and climb the ladders up. When I get up I find a sword pointed at my throat. 

The lad that is holding the sword has a really pretty face. His hair is completely white which is weird since my black hair just started getting grey. His eyes are dark green like the depths of the ocean. 

Truly the lad is pretty but he is damn prettier with a sword. If only it wasn’t pointed at me. I smile with my friendliest smile but I doubt I’m fooling anyone. Since the lad keeps the sword where it was.

“Who are you?” 

“The name is Martin.” 

“What do you want, Martin?” He is full of questions huh?

“I want to be a part of Silent Leviathan’s crew.”

“Silent Leviathan has no crew.” Well I’m not planning to back down now. I will either be a crew member or I’m gonna let the Silent Leviathan’s captain slit my throat. A death that no one has achieved before is better than the life of a fisherman.

“Oh come now. I’m sure you can use a hand.”

“No, I can take care of myself just fine.”

“What about cleaning the ship? I can do that for you.” 

He looked around the ship and I do too. The planks are just as grey as the mist covering them. Now I look at it the mist is coming right out of the planks. It’s quite messy around with barrels and chests just scattered around. I guess he couldn’t carry them down at the decks. 

He groaned defeated and a grin of victory formed on my face. 

“Fine then... Uninvited Martin, you can stay on Silent Leviathan as long as you prove yourself useful. But the moment you stop being any use to me or I sense any mutiny from you I will behead you and throw you to sharks.”

“Aye aye captain!” This is still better than my old life honestly.


	2. Intimatey relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains consensual underage smut but that’s why you are here for isn’t it? Also funny chapter title amirite???

Cool ocean breeze hits my face and tickles my beard as I mop the ship’s deck. I glance back at my captain which I still don’t his name. He is commanding the ship to move towards an island to get some fruits and water. The uninvited crew mate needs supplies of his own he said. The lad may act like he is cruel but I know he wouldn’t just leave me starving. 

His bare chest moves as he breaths. I’m glad he doesn’t wear anything under that jacket. It gives me a good view to look at sometimes. His soft and young body gives me a hard time as I do my job but I can’t help but admire the lad. 

“Eyes on your work mate. What, I have something interesting on me?” He grumbled. 

“No captain... you are interesting just by yourself.” I could see a faint blush on his cheeks from where I stand. 

“Back to your work Martin.” He said looking back to our destination.

“Aye aye captain.” I chuckle and get back to mopping the floor.

———————————————————

“Ah Martin. You are making me glad that I brought you on my ship.” He panted. His naked body laying on his bed as I was slowly entering him. 

“Ahh you are flattering me captain.” I moved my arms from his behind and held his shoulders to get a better grasp of him. The lad fit between my arms perfectly. Like he was meant to be there. 

I moved my body closer to his as I almost made it all in. He was shivering and panting at every movement I made as I went more and more inside him. He was so warm for a ghost. His little asshole tightened around my meat, trying to get more of me in but I was now completely inside him. So instead I pulled back a bit to tease him. 

“Ahh Martin! If I knew... I would have took you in my bed at the first time you place foot on my ship.” He reached to my face and caressed my cheek. Damn... this lad. I move closer and kiss him deeply. I move myself in and out as we kiss like sailors that haven’t touched another body like this for a long time. Which is what we are. We both haven’t had the pleasure of intimacy like this forever. 

“C-captain... can you tell me your name?” I breathe between our hungry kisses. Ahh I can feel myself getting close. 

“Ahh my name... is Damian. It’s Damian.” He sounded close too. 

“Agh c-captain... Damian I- Aghhh fuck!!” Damn I can’t hold it any longer.

I push my cock all the way as I shoot my load deep inside him. I shiver as the long years of loneliness washes off with the dizzying feeling of pleasure. Damian came all over his chest and face when he felt my warm cum in him. 

I kiss my captain one more time but more softly this time. Then I fall on my side as I hold him close to my chest, my cock still in him. I bury my nose in his hair and inhale the smell of the ocean that no human has. He does the same to my chest. He probably smells the sweat and sea salt like many other sailor like me does. 

“It was... breathtaking. Thank you Martin.” He softly say. I chuckle and kiss his forehead. 

“My captain can have me as many times as he wants. I live for you after all.” I kiss him on the lips this time. 

He looked at me with an unreadable expression for a second than placed a soft little kiss on my lips. When he pulled back, his eyes were shining like a fish’s flake and a playful smile was formed on his beautiful lips. 

“Ready for one more go then, matey?” 

A dumb grin creeped on my bearded old face. I was the luckiest sailor on the seven seas. I really was. 

“I wouldn’t want anything more captain.”


End file.
